The embodiments herein relate generally to dumpsters used to collect refuse.
Large dumpsters are often placed outdoors to conveniently store refuse at one location to make it easy for trash collection trucks to pick up and dispose the waste properly. These dumpsters generally comprise compartments disposed on the ground. Each dumpster comprises a lid pivotably mounted to the compartment by a hinge pin to permit the lid to open and close as needed. One common problem faced is that users often inadvertently push the dumpster's lid too far, which causes the lid to pivot around and rest against the side wall of the dumpster. The lid is heavy and requires the user to awkwardly lift and pivot the lid back around to close the dumpster.
There exist wedge devices designed for use in limiting the travel of dumpster lids. However, these wedge devices are undesirable because they damage the lid and require significant time and effort to install. In particular, tools such as drills are required to secure the wedge devices to the dumpster lid. This process promotes wear and damage to the lid components. In addition, the hinge pin of the dumpster has to be removed during the process of installing the wedge device. This is inefficient and a burden to the user.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a dumpster lid stop bracket that addresses the limitations of the prior art and effectively limits the travel of the dumpster's lid. There is a further need for the stop bracket to mount to the dumpster lid easily without the use of tools or specialized skills.